iWish She Was Mine
by Colizuma
Summary: What will heppen when Sam's boyfriend gets caught cheating, and Freddie is there to help? Rated T for furure chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you like it! **

**This is meant to be a multi-chapter story, but whether or not I write the rest is up to the feedback I get. I am writing this from third person omniscient P.O.V. Please R&R.**

It was Friday in and Freddie was sitting in science class, which was their last class of the day. Because it was science, the tables where the pupils sat were each occupied by two students. The weather was warm, about 55 degrees, but the drizzle that had presided since early that morning made it feel much cooler. But this was typical for march in Seattle.

Freddie, as usual, had been diligently taking notes during class. He enjoyed school for the most part. He was the smartest person in his class. Gym was a different story, however. True he wasn't out of shape, but he just never excelled at physical activities, other than fencing of course. He thought about the teasing he had endured over the years due to his lack of physical prowess, mostly from Sam. But he didn't mind Sam's teasing. He looked over at Sam who had fallen asleep on her textbook again.

"Why did it have to be her?" he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head slightly. He had accepted that he was in love with her, he accepted that months ago. He looked down at the woman hunched over next to him, still deep in her slumber. Her long blond curls cascaded from her head onto the table. He watched as her form slowly rose and fell with her breathing. _She looks so beautiful. _ he thought to himself. He sighed and decided that her nap had gone on long enough, and poked her in the shoulder, causing her to stir from her peaceful slumber.

He leaned a bit towards her and whispered "You'll never learn biology if you sleep through it every day,"

Sam sat up slowly and looked at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How can you stay awake through this stuff, it's so boring?" she said questioningly, raising her eyebrows.

"I find it interesting, thank you." he responded in a hushed tone,as to not draw the attention of the teacher.

Her brow furrowed slightly, "Whatever, nub," she snapped back in an annoyed tone at him.

He stared into beautiful blue eyes for a moment, as if he had forgotten how to react. He remembered a time when her that look would have sent him scrambling to get away for fear of the beating that would no doubt ensue at the hands of the blond-headed demon.

But he felt no fear now, only compassion and longing. Longing for her kiss, her touch, her gaze, but most of all, he longed for her affection. He was not sure when exactly the change had occurred, but he was pretty sure that their kiss on the fire escape had something to do with it. He was also positive that no one, especially Sam, could ever find out about the change in his feelings. It was obvious to him that Sam didn't think of him romantically. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle her rejecting him, but the also feared for the loss of her friendship. He understood that if she did find out about his feelings, their friendship would suffer permanent damage. He would rather just

The bell rang and snapped him out of his fond memory back to the current time and place, where he knew Sam didn't feel the same way and he had accepted that.

"Finally!" Sam exclaims, tossing her arms into the air and making her way out of the room. It was time to leave school at last.

Freddie packed up and jogged to catch up to her. "So did you have a nice nap Sam?" he asked when he finally caught up to her, slightly adjusting the messenger bag that was laying on his shoulder.

"I was until you woke me, Fredilina," Sam retorted, glancing over at him with a slight look of anger.

"Well I can't have you fail this class, you would be stuck in summer school," Freddie explained to his friend, grabbing her arm and stopping her, forcing her to face him. "I know that you don't want to spend you summer in this building, we can barely get you to come during the school year," He said, half joking and letting go of her arm.

"I know," she said, looking down at her shoes. Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out. "It's Carly. She says she's having fun in Yakima with her grandad," Sam says after reading the text. "She is gonna stay for a few more days. She'll be back on Tuesday," She adds.

"It's been weird not having her around," said Freddie, beginning to walk again.

Sam followed his lead and started walking towards the cafeteria. "Aw, does Freddie miss his lovey Carly?" Sam teased using the cutest baby voice she could.

"Eh. It's just been different is all," He responded calmly. While it is true ha had pined over Carly for years, it seems that, due mostly to his constant rejection by Carly, his feelings for her had gone from infatuation to simple liking her as a friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she replied without so much as a glance. She was now engrossed in a conversation on her phone, a small smile beginning to break over her face.

"Is it Chris?" Freddie asked, leaning over trying to read the text for himself. He was quickly pushed away by Sam. "Back off, mamma needs her space. And yes, it is," she said without removing her eyes from the screen of her phone.

"I don't know what you like about that guy," Freddie said in a low tone, his eyes cast downward as he walked alongside Sam.

"He just has all the attractive qualities that I look for in a guy. You know, the ones that you're lacking," Sam said glancing up at him with a look somewhere between a playful smirk and a devilish grin.

"Yeah, I know," Responded Freddie, a look of disappointment running across his face. "That's why no one will ever love me," He said, searching Sam's face and hoping for a response indicating that she didn't really feel that way.

A small "Yep," Sam stuck her tongue out at Freddie. Her eyes darted back to her phone screen again as she typed away frantically on the keyboard.

"Demon," He said

"Mamma's boy," she said, sneering.

"Psycho," he responded.

"Nerd!" she retorted.

"Well, you're, uh...uh..." Freddie stuttered, trying to think of a good comeback.

"HA mamma ALWAYS wins," Sam says, pointing at Freddie and smiling.

"Yeah, you do," Freddie admitted, looking at the smile of triumph that spread across her face. _Same old Sam_ he thought. He couldn't believe that, at one point in their complicated relationship, they had actually fought like that and tried to hurt each other the way they used to. Now it was just a part of their friendship, and a part that he was thankful for. He liked it not only because he was happy to get any attention from the one that he loved in any form he could, but also because it seemed to make Sam happy. He would do anything he could , from cracking a joke to letting her beat him up, to see that beautiful smile cross her face. Her smile always brightened his day, so he felt it was worth it.

The two had just turned the corner into the School lobby and Sam glanced around, looking for Chris. She found him, and his lips attached to those of another girl. Sam's Jaw dropped and a look of pure disbelief was present on her face. She blinked a few times, as if trying to deiced if what she had seen was really going on. Her brow furrowed as she began to well up with tears. She was trembling uncontrollably with a mixture of rage and sadness. Freddie looked on, unsure as to what to do. He was only concerned for Sam's feelings at this point, nothing else. She turned and sprinted as fast as she could out of the school, tears streamed from her face. Freddie ran after her, following her out school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I guess I should explain. Finals and the holidays, and personal stuff, took up my time, but now I'm back and I'm glad you're reading my work. Please read and review. **

**I don't own iCarly, but I do own a TV that I watch iCarly on and I also own a laptop that I write iCarly FanFics on.**

End of Chapter 1:

The two had just turned the corner into the School lobby and Sam glanced around, looking for Chris. She found him, and his lips attached to those of another girl. Sam's Jaw dropped and a look of pure disbelief was present on her face. She blinked a few times, as if trying to deiced if what she had seen was really going on. Her brow furrowed as she began to well up with tears. She was trembling uncontrollably with a mixture of rage and sadness. Freddie looked on, unsure as to what to do. He was only concerned for Sam's feelings at this point, nothing else. She turned and sprinted as fast as she could out of the school, tears streamed from her face. Freddie ran after her, following her out school.

Chapter 2

Sam ran through the front doors of the school out into the light rain. Freddie emerged from the school behind her, trying to catch up to his heartbroken friend.

"Sam!" He yelled, concern in his voice. "Sam, please wait up!" Freddie pleaded to no avail. The sky opened and it started to pour.

He sprinted, trying desperately to catch up to her. He knew that she was hurting, anyone could tell that. He remembered a movie he saw on TV a few weeks ago where a girl gets dumped and then throws herself in front of a bus. He knew Sam was capable to do something like that, so had to calm her down.

Sam, vision blurred from tears, tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, but her arm was caught by Freddie. He pulled her upright and turned her around. The rain had made her usually wild and flowing curls wet and matted. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was shivering from the cold, or perhaps shaking in anger and sorrow.

"Just leave me alone," she managed to squeak out between sobs to which Freddie just shook his head in disagreement. He couldn't leave the girl that he loved alone, epically not after what just happened to her. He took off his hoody and threw it around his sobbing friend's shoulders. She quickly put it on, being careful not to look into Freddie's eyes.

"Let's just go to the Groovy Smoothie," he said quietly, wrapping his arm around her back and directing her in the direction of the smoothie shop. Sam's eyes were still cast down. She nodded her head and began to shuffle her feet slowly in the direction of the Groovy Smoothie.

They began to walk through the pouring rain towards the Groovy Smoothie,which was only about a half mile away, and was right across the street from Bushwell Plaza, where Freddie and Carly lived. Freddie glanced over at Sam, trying to catch her eye, but to no avail. She had the hood of Freddie's hoody pulled up and her head was down. Her eyes were fixed to the ground.

He was trying to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with anything. He knew that she didn't like him, but he didn't care, he only cared about her happiness. He wished she would just let him help, but he knew that she wouldn't. She was not that kind of girl, and he knew it. He admired the fact that she was so independent and stand-offish, even if it made getting close to her difficult.

**-:-:-**

The pair walked through the door to the front door of the Groovy Smoothie. Sam was pretty dry thanks to Freddie's jacket. Freddie on the other hand was not as lucky. Without his jacket, he had been soaked to the bone.

They walked over to the table in the corner and set down their book-bags. Sam sat down and slumped over, letting her damp curls fall over her face, hiding her puffy and red eyes. Freddie sank into the chair next to her.

"Hey," he said, nudging her slightly. There was no response. A somber look came across his face. Then he got an idea. _Food, that always makes Sam happier,_ he thought to himself.

He stood up and walked over to the counter. "A Strawberry Splat and a Blueberry Banana Blitz please," Freddie told T-Bo.

"Wanna buy a candy bar on a stick?" T-Bo asked, holding up a stick with candy bars impaled on it.

"Uh, no thanks. Just the two smoothies please," Freddie answered, deciding not to ask why the candy bars were on a stick. He paid for the smoothies and walked back over to where Sam was sitting.

He sat down and handed a smoothie to Sam. "Thanks," She whispered as she took the smoothie from him without meeting his gaze.

"You're welcome," he responded in kind. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. It was my mistake." She said, eyes still averted from her friend. Freddie's brow furrowed at this remark. He couldn't comprehend how Sam could blame herself for her boyfriend cheating on her.

"No, it;s not. Chris is tho one that made the mistake," Freddie said with a touch of anger in his voice.

Sam just shook her head and said "I don't want to talk about this chiz right now. I just wanna try and enjoy my smoothie."

"Okay," Freddie said in an soft tone, his brow becoming smooth once more. He leaned in towards Sam. "I'm going to go dry off," he softly said, in a way that sounded like 'please don't leave.' Sam nodded in response, still not looking up from the table.

Freddie walked off to the bathroom.

**So, what did ya think. I know it's short, but I'm not a great writer. Please R&R, constructive criticism is encouraged. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I suck at updating. Still, please don't be too mad at me, and please read and review.**

**Big Thanks to Cody "Super Jew" G. for being my proofreader. **

**I don't own iCarly, but I do own a TV that I watch iCarly on and I also own a laptop that I write iCarly FanFics on. **

**Oh, that reminds me. Please read my new FanFic, The ointment.**

End of Chapter 2:

Sam just shook her head and said "I don't want to talk about this chiz right now. I just wanna try and enjoy my smoothie."

"Okay," Freddie said in an soft tone, his brow becoming smooth once more. He leaned in towards Sam. "I'm going to go dry off," he softly said, in a way that sounded like 'please don't leave.' Sam nodded in response, still not looking up from the table.

Freddie walked off to the bathroom.

Chapter 3

Freddie walked into the bathroom. He started to grab paper towels to dry himself off. "Ugh. I can't believe I'm soaked to the bone," Freddie said, reaching for the paper towel dispenser. He pulled the lever that would make the towels come out, and it broke off. "Damn it! Now the fuckin' thing is broken!" He exclaimed while flipped open the dispenser and found out that it's jammed. He started to undo the jam. "At least Sam is pretty dry," he mumbled to himself.

That is what he really cared about. Even though he knew he had to pretend he hated her, but he couldn't let her get sick. He really loved her, even though he knew that she would never love him back.

He remembered the night they kissed. he was sitting on the fire escape hiding from the world, hiding because thanks to Sam, everyone knew that he had never kissed anyone before. That's when Sam came out. They had talked a bit, then Freddie got an idea that he thought was insane, even though Sam had apparently thought the same thing. They could kiss each other, just to get their first kisses over with. Then it happened, they shared a kiss.

It was the happiest night of his life. That night on the balcony was better than his entire relationship with Carly, better than the date with Melanie, er Sam, whoever he was really out with. He didn't think it was really Sam, because the kiss they shared was not as good. It wasn't as explosive.

He remembers the feeling that he felt when she left. He knew that the promise they had made, that they would go right back to hating each other, wouldn't really happen. He didn't know exactly what he felt for her, but he knew it wasn't hate. He realized that she really did still hate him, and that he had to keep his then undecided feelings hidden from the world. He realized pretty quickly that he loves her, not hated her. He knew that he had to keep his new feelings a secrete. If he didn't, Sam would find out. She would probably break his arms or beat him to a pulp. He knew he would have to bury his feelings deep down into his stomach, creating a pit of despair and loneliness, which seemed to encompass his life.

The only relief he got from his torturous love of the blonde-headed demon was, oddly enough, when she was torturing him. At least when she called him names she was acknowledging him, and when she physically hurt him, at least she was touching him.

He never understood exactly why he fell in love with her, but he couldn't name a single thing about her that he would want to be different. With the exception being that she would love him back instead of hating him.

He really hated seeing her with Chris. That made him hurt more than anything else. Every time he saw them together, his heart would sink a little. Every time Chris kissed her, Freddie's heart would shatter into a million pieces. He hated that he couldn't get over Sam no matter how hard he tried. He had told her that dating Chris was a bad idea. He knew that he wasn't right for her. Not just because Chris wasn't Freddie, although admittedly, that did play a part, but that Chris was a jerk and a playboy.

He wasn't sure exactly what to say to the heartbroken teen sitting out the door slurping a smoothie in his hoodie. He knew, however, that it wouldn't be anything like 'I told you so', even though he had. He knew that wouldn't help her, and that was his main concern. He wanted he to go back to her normal moderately happy, abrasive, and meat-loving self. Tears didn't suit her, her bright blue eyes normally looked like icicles, but when she cried, the icicles seemed to melt into haunting pale blue pools of water. He decided to just be there for her and comfort her. He knew that she probably wouldn't want to talk all that much about it, but he would be there to listen to whatever she would say, and to help her any way he could. That started with keeping Chris away from her.

He figured he was about as dry as he was going to get in the little bathroom, so it was time to go back to the table. Of course the fact that Sam really needed him right now helped to hasten his decision to go back.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Sam sitting across from Chris.

**So, what did ya think. I know it's short.**

**I know most of those of you who read this are saying "I know what happened during the kiss, you don't have to explain it to us!" but I want it to be readable for those not in the fandom, like my friends.**

**Please read and review, constructive criticism is encouraged, but please say whats wrong with it, not just it's not good. **

**I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
